Warmth in the Cold North
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: The North can be a cold place and the Wall can be even colder, so its nice to find ways to stay warm. One-shots focusing on Jon Snow. Jon/Robb. Jon/Loras. Other pairings to be listed when they are included.
1. Chapter 1: Warmth in Winterfell

Jon/Robb

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, plenty of people still living would be dead and some now dead would be living. Also, the show/books wouldn't be nearly so dark.

Author's Note: Assume ages from the show, not the books. Obligatory incest warning, although if it really is incest I don't know. Jon could be Robb's brother or his cousin if Jon is Lyanna's son. Additional chapters to be posted as inspiration strikes. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Winterfell was always a cold place, in more ways than one. Having grown up in Winterfell, Jon had gotten used to the cold weather a long time ago. The cold that truly bothered him was the treatment he received from Catelyn Stark. He was a bastard and she always made sure he knew it, always made sure there was some way that he felt unwelcome.

Somehow, despite how welcoming most of the others were, her attitude toward him always brought a cold dagger into the warmth. Arya, Bran, and Rickon looked up to him as an older brother. Sansa did as well, although he was certain that she listened to her mother and that Catelyn's words kept a distance between them. Theon was a pompous ass who got on the nerves of just about everyone.

But Robb never treated him differently because he was a bastard. Robb was a brother who he competed with, but when he needed someone to trust there was no one he went to except for Robb. Robb provided warmth in the cold of Winterfell and made him feel like he actually belonged, even if it was just with him alone in his room. Alone with Robb he didn't have to put up a mask, he didn't have to be tough and strong. To Robb he wasn't a bastard, he was just Jon.

Jon's feelings for Robb changed, after awhile, into something not very brotherly. It was strange and at first he wasn't sure how to feel about his feelings for Robb. They were brothers and yet not brothers. Ned Stark had claimed Jon as his own son, but Jon had always been a Snow, not a Stark, and Lady Catelyn had always made it clear that he was not her son.

But somehow Robb had felt the same way toward him, which he only found out after avoiding the heir to Winterfell for a few days. Robb had come looking for him and while they talked it became clear that both of them had something to get off their chests. He had been shocked when Robb let him know that he wanted Jon as more than a brother, but he didn't miss the opportunity to join Robb in his room that night and it had been all that he had dreamed it would be.

This night they were in Jon's room, having spent themselves with a quick fuck and then a more relaxed second round with plenty of kissing. Robb had fallen asleep shortly after that, tired after a long day. Jon was still awake, thinking about the future. Their futures. No matter how much he loved Robb and loved their time together, he knew they would be going their separate ways.

He would be going to the Wall to join the Night's Watch, while Robb would rule Winterfell while his father was in King's Landing. Despite Robb's love, Jon knew that to many he was still a bastard. Lady Catelyn's disapproval was especially hard to miss. He needed to make his own way in life, not cling to Robb. Plus, he didn't want to be around Winterfell when Robb inevitably took a wife.

His thoughts were disturbed when Robb stirred and groggily asked, "Jon? Why are you still awake?"

He smiled apologetically, "I couldn't stop thinking about what's to come."

The sleep fled from Robb's blue eyes and he pulled Jon up on top of him, giving him a quick kiss before saying, "I know. Winter is coming, but at least we can enjoy summer for a little while longer."

Jon smiled, knowing exactly what Robb was thinking just by looking into his eyes, "And how do you plan on doing that? You'll need to be back in your own room before the sun rises."

Robb flipped them over so that he was on top of Jon, grinning, "I'm not worried about myself, I'll be back in my own bed with plenty of time to spare. You should be worried about your ability to walk and sit properly tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2: After the War

Jon/Robb

Author's Note: Alternate ending, those of you who read the books know why. Other than that, one or two possible spoilers so if you are religiously watching Game of Thrones, not reading the books, and avoiding spoilers like the plague you might not want to read it for now (will update when I know there are no possible spoilers). Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Despite the Night's Watch always being focused on what was north of the Wall, Jon had always kept an ear open for news from the south. So he had heard of Robb's marriage to one of Walder Frey's daughters (or was it a granddaughter, he could never remember), of the return of the Targaryens to Westeros, of the end of the war, and of a Targaryen reclaiming the Iron Throne. Robb had been King of the North but had bent his knee before Daenerys Targaryen and was Lord of Winterfell. Stannis, despite some reluctance, had bent his knee as well as the claim of a Targaryen was stronger than that of a Baratheon. Jon had been a little disappointed for Stannis, during the war he had been the only claimant to the throne that had actually acted like a king by supporting the Night's Watch in its hour of need. But at least the man yet lived.

But now the war was over and peace had come, although the Night's Watch remained vigilant against the threats from beyond the Wall. Jon was Lord Commander and was doing what he could to make the Night's Watch into what it was supposed to be. Sending criminals to the Wall, while helpful in keeping numbers up, didn't bring in the sort of people Jon was eager to have as his brothers. Most of the lords and ladies to the south still cared very little for supporting the Night's Watch.

So it was with great reluctance that he came down from the Wall to greet some lord that had decided to visit. The young ranger that had come to get him hadn't remembered who the lord was, just that they had insisted on speaking with the Lord Commander. Based on that, Jon was bracing himself to meet a Lannister or a Greyjoy. But he was shocked when he saw that the man waiting for him was none other than Robb Stark.

Robb smiled upon seeing him and Jon couldn't keep a grin off his lips, stepping forward to embrace the man he hadn't seen in years, "You should've told me you were coming. I would've arranged a proper welcome for you, Lord Stark."

He felt more than saw the slight flinch upon addressing Robb as a lord and as they pulled away he thought he saw a bit of pain there as well, "I didn't wish to distract you too much, Lord Commander. I didn't realize you patrolled the Wall personally."

Jon's grin grew wider, "That's nothing. I've gone beyond the Wall a few times since becoming Lord Commander, you should've been here to see the fuss that caused. Come on, let's get some peace from all the eyes watching us."

Robb seemed a bit surprised by his confidence, but followed as Jon led him back to his private quarters. The two of them might end up saying and doing things that he didn't want anyone to know about. Unless Robb cared about his wife enough that he would never dare cheat on her in the slightest. He knew he should remember her name, but he never could.

The Wall was always a cold place, even in the middle of summer. Jon was always glad that Sam remembered to keep the fire going in his private quarters. Sometimes it was so cold that he forgot what it was like to feel truly warm. The fires they had only pushed the cold away for a time, never quite beating back completely.

Robb was older and more weathered than the last time they had seen each other. He looked like he carried a heavy burden. Jon could tell by Robb's eyes, he saw the same look in his own eyes every time he looked in a mirror. He was sure he had changed just as much over the years.

It was Robb who spoke first once they were alone, "Lord Commander. How did that happen?"

Jon sighed and sat down in the nearest chair, "Not easily. Good men had to die for it to happen. But what brought you here? Not taking the black are you?"

Robb chuckled and shook his head, moving to sit on the bed, "No, I'm sure my wife would try to murder me somehow if I did that. Officially, I came here to visit the Wall, see if the Lord Commander requires anything of us nobles, and deliver a few new brothers. They're good men, all of them. Not the typical trash that southerners like to send."

Jon watched him carefully and asked, "Officially? Does that mean there is an unofficial reason for your visit?"

"Yes. I wanted to see you again, Jon. To see if maybe you still thought of me, like I still think of you."

He got up from his chair to sit next to Robb on the bed, "I do. I never stopped, really. But what about your wife?"

Robb grimaced and looked away at that, "Politics. I needed the Freys to help me and the heir is expected to produce sons, carry on the family line. She's a good woman and we've a child on the way, but neither of us truly love each other. Not like we loved each other."

Robb looked into his eyes with those last words and Jon couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips, but he knew there was a question in Robb's words, "We'd better make the best of the time we have, then. You'll only be here a few days at most, it would raise questions if you stayed any longer. I'd be glad to have your company, if you'll have me again."

That brought a bright smile to Robb's face and he quickly leaned in for a kiss, which Jon happily allowed. It had been so long and it felt so good to taste those lips again. Robb pushed forward, wanting more, and Jon responded with equal fervor.

When they broke apart, panting from lack of air, Robb had a lustful haze to his eyes, "Of course I'll have you. I'll have you as many times as you can stand."

Jon smiled and wrapped his arms around Robb, warmth building up inside him when the Lord of Winterfell returned the embrace immediately. He had missed Robb terribly and tried to avoid dwelling on it. But there was no denying how happy he was to have Robb this close once again.

But they were interrupted by a knock at the door and Sam's voice, "Lord Commander? Shall we prepare anything special for our guests?"

Jon let out a short laugh and called out, "Lord Stark and I will take dinner in my quarters. We will prepare a more formal meal tomorrow."

"Yes, Commander."

He looked back to Robb and, seeing the look in his blue eyes, quickly said, "After the meal, not before. You were insatiable before I left Winterfell and I won't want to get out of bed after we get started. The Night's Watch is sworn to celibacy and you are a married man, after all."

Robb nodded sadly and got up, extending a hand for Jon, "You're right, but come tonight I will give you all the memories you need until I can return to you again, for however briefly."

As Jon lay in his bed, his head upon Robb's bare chest, he let his hand wander across Robb's skin. First his face covered with stubble, then down to his neck, then his chest, then his stomach. Both men had spent themselves in passionate lovemaking and now lay naked under the furs covering Jon's bed.

It had been so long since he had been with Robb. He knew they had two separate places in the world, him standing watch upon the Wall and Robb ruling Winterfell and the North. But that didn't mean he loved Robb any less.

Here, naked under his furs with the man he loved, he felt warm. For the first time in years, he didn't feel cold at all. He knew what the next couple of days would be like and was eager for it. For those few days, the cold would not bother him and then when Robb had to return to Winterfell he would carry that warmth inside of him. Robb's love would keep him warm until the man could find another chance to come to the Wall.


	3. Chapter 3: Godswood

Jon/Robb

Author's Note: No spoilers in this one. Also, there is no order to the chapters, I just write and upload them when inspiration strikes.

* * *

Despite wanting to stay with Bran a little while longer, Jon left the room very soon after he entered. The reason being Catelyn Stark. She was sitting by Bran's bed and glared at him the second he stepped into the room, not stopping until he left. It was clear that he was unwelcome in Bran's room, as if he were an intruder or a potential enemy. Despite the fact that Bran would have been happy to see him if he were awake, Jon was sure of that.

So he went to the godswood, to pray for Bran. It was the least he could do, especially since Bran had never cared that he was a bastard. The godswood was always an odd place, with the faces carved into the white bark and the leaves that were red as blood instead of green. But it was strangely peaceful, particularly after dealing with Lady Catelyn's unending disapproval.

After a few minutes to himself, Jon heard someone coming and turned to see Robb approaching, "That didn't take long. I thought you'd be with Bran longer."

Jon sighed and sat back against the weirwood tree, "He was still asleep when I saw him and I would've stayed longer, but your mother made it clear I wasn't welcome. Not while she's there, at least."

Robb nodded and let out a sigh of his own as he sat down next to Jon, "I'm sorry about her. She shouldn't be treating you like that, not when you're doing what anyone else would."

"It doesn't matter how many times we say it. She'll always see me as a bastard."

Robb reached out and took his hand, "I'm sure you'll get a chance to see Bran without my mother there. He'll wake up."

Jon nodded and, hearing the anxiety in Robb's tone, leaned against him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Although he had come here for his own peace of mind, he could see that Robb was worried about his brother. More so than he let on. So for once, it was Jon comforting Robb as the heir to Winterfell laid his head on Jon's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4: New Arrival

Loras/Jon

Author's Note: So I like the unusual pairings a bit and this one came to me a few days ago. I haven't really seen anyone do this pairing before, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Getting sent up to the Wall was hard on Loras, it was obvious to Jon the moment the Knight of Flowers arrived. For a young nobleman who had dreams of glory, becoming a brother of the Night's Watch was probably as good as death. The desire for glory, among many other things, had to be given up. Jon felt, at the same time, sympathy for Loras' pain and gratitude to King Stannis for sending so many new recruits up to the Wall after taking King's Landing.

It was strange having to deal with the sudden influx of knights, soldiers, and nobles. Stannis had given his enemies the choice between the Wall and death. Unsurprisingly, most of them chose the Wall. As Lord Commander, it was Jon's duty to find a place for them all, which was difficult. The Watch was spread so thin that all the new recruits were nearly overwhelming them and he wanted the newcomers to learn from experienced members of the Watch. Some of his veteran rangers were even talking about opening up one of the old castles so that Watch would have four instead of three, but Jon didn't want to make any big changes until the new arrivals were trained. But all these problems that came with the new recruits were good problems to have.

He left his chambers and went out to survey the recruits. A good number of them were sparring and those who weren't sparring were shivering. They were used to the warmth of the south and needed time to get used to the cold of the Wall, which was even colder than the north. Jon kept himself back a bit as he watched, knowing that some of them might look at him as a Stark instead of as their Lord Commander.

Despite the similarity to all the clothing that was available for brothers of the Night's Watch, Loras wasn't hard to spot. He was a good swordsman, although Jon had heard the Knight of Flowers was more of a jouster than a swordsman. He wasn't going to be doing much jousting anymore.

When Loras was finished with his opponent, he walked away, clearly unwilling to continue sparring. Jon followed somewhat discreetly, not that cared if people saw but he wasn't about to march through the center of the courtyard. When he saw Loras again, the knight was standing atop one of the walls and looking south.

As he approached he gently said, "You're looking the wrong way. That war in the south, it doesn't matter anymore. The only enemies of the Night's Watch are to the north."

Loras glanced over at him and sighed before looking out toward the horizon again, "I didn't want to come here, I don't want to be here. Stannis, he said it was this or death … and my family begged me to take the black. There's no glory to be found up here, no enemies worthy of remembering."

Jon came up to stand next to him and leaned against the wall, "You'd be surprised, Loras. The latest King Beyond the Wall, he got all of the tribes together. Every last one … because every last one of them was scared."

"Scared of him?"

He shook his head, "No, not of Mance Rayder. It was the White Walkers they're afraid of. I've seen their work, my friend Sam has seen them with his own eyes. If you want enemies to fight, they're coming. But I'd rather not have to face them."

Loras frowned and Jon could see he was intrigued, "I thought White Walkers were just a myth. They're real?"

Jon nodded, "They are. You can talk to Sam if you want, he'll tell what he saw. If you talk to some of the experienced rangers here, they'll probably tell you stories about Craster. He lived north of the wall, kept over a dozen wives, and every time one of his wives gave him a son he would leave that baby out in the snow as a sacrifice to the White Walkers so that he could go on living."

Loras was staring at him now, but didn't seem able to come up with any words to say. Jon didn't push for a response, he was just hoping that he could get the famous Knight of Flowers to accept that he'd taken the black. He hoped that if Loras took to his new position in life then more of the other recruits would as well.

"Loras, I understand that this wasn't what you wanted, but a lot of the other new arrivals here know you and will follow your lead. The Night's Watch needs as much help as it can get. I know it feels like nothing happens this far north, but something is happening and having the Knight of Flowers beside me will be greatly appreciated."

The blond knight looked down and sighed, "I'm not the Knight of Flowers anymore. I lost my knighthood and my armor when I was sent here."

Jon nodded, acknowledging the logic to that, as he turned to face north and leaned back against the wall, "Maybe you don't have a 'ser' in front of your name anymore, but Loras Tyrell will always be known as the Knight of Flowers. Once you've earned a name you don't lose it very easily. Perhaps the Knight of Flowers can do better for himself up on the Wall than down in the south."

Loras didn't really say anything to that, he just nodded and continuing staring toward the southern horizon. Jon decided to leave him with his thoughts. There was nothing else for him to say.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jon to hear the rumors about Loras. That he'd been a member of Renly's Kingsguard, that he'd been the man's lover. The two of them had apparently done of a poor job of hiding it, but Jon wasn't bothered by the rumors. He didn't care what a man's preference was as long as he was a good person. As long as he could be trusted to do his duty and Jon hadn't heard anything to suggest that Loras couldn't. In fact Loras was among the best of the new recruits to show up at Castle Black.

So when he decided to send out a small ranging party beyond the Wall, he included Loras in their number. It would give Loras a chance to get used to life as a ranger, which was probably the best fit for the Knight of Flowers. Plus it would show all the new recruits that there was no special treatment. As soon as Jon thought they could handle it, they were given duties just like any other member of the Watch.

They were gone for a few days and came back without a scratch, although Loras did look a bit shaken beneath his heavy black furs. The lead ranger quickly informed Jon that they'd seen something he was already familiar with, signs of White Walker activity but no sighting of actual White Walkers. Loras went back to sparring not long after he got back. Having a good guess as to what the former knight was thinking, Jon made his way over to speak with him.

Loras had just defeated his opponent when Jon called out, "You'll need more than your sword when they come."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Loras moved over to stand in front of him, which wasn't nearly as intimidating as Loras wished since he wasn't a large man by any stretch of the imagination, and Jon calmly said, "You're thinking about fighting the White Walkers, slaying them with your sword. It won't be that easy."

Loras frowned and tugged at his furs, "Why not? A sword can kill anything."

Jon shook his head, "You haven't talked to Sam. When he saw a White Walker, he also had to kill it. Using his sword was his first idea, but the White Walker just took hold of it and shattered the blade. What you need to kill them is dragonglass. Fire would probably work, too, but no one alive has seen it happen so I'd rather have as much dragonglass as I can get my hands on. Sam didn't bring back much."

Loras' brow furrowed and he asked, "Is that why you've been sending out all those ranging parties? You're looking for dragonglass?"

He nodded, "Aye, trying to find more. Sam thinks we might find more, that it'd be best to use whatever find as spear points or arrowheads. Unless we find as much dragonglass as the Lannisters have gold, I'm not about to shoot any of it away on the tip of an arrow."

"Why are telling me all this? Why send me out with those rangers when I'm still learning?"

"Because going out with the rangers is how you learn to be one. And because you're the Knight of Flowers, whether you notice it or not a lot of those who arrived with you pay attention to what happens to you. Some even look up to you. If the famous Knight of Flowers fits in well, then perhaps all of them will too."

Loras nodded and was silent for a moment, Jon was just about to walk away when Loras asked, "How do you stand the cold?"

Jon shrugged, "You wear the heaviest, warmest furs you can find, keep the fires roaring at all hours, stay out of the wind whenever you can. Don't let your food get cold. You get used to it eventually."

"You never … share beds up here? Seems like a good way to warm to me."

Jon was suddenly grateful that no one was paying any attention to them and he had a feeling he knew what Loras was getting at, "A lot of the people here, they aren't exactly the kind of people you want to get that close to. Many of those who are here were sent here just like you, except instead of being on the wrong side of a war they're criminals."

Loras nodded slowly, "Surely the Lord Commander is someone who you'd want to get close to."

Jon wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. On the one hand it was flattering to have caught Loras' eye. But he was also aware that Loras had until recently been playing politics down south. Everything he knew said Loras was a warrior worthy of the Kingsguard, but he couldn't help but wonder if the relationship between Loras and Renly had something to do with the knight attaining that rank.

"If we do this, you can't expect any special treatment from me. Whatever missions you get sent on, however far you might rise, it will be determined by your own skills, not by how close we might become."

Loras nodded quickly, "I became a member of Renly's Kingsguard because I was the best knight in his service. I was only beaten once after being named to his Kingsguard."

Jon nodded, he hadn't seen anything to make him doubt Loras' skill, but there was one other issue he needed to raise, "And we'll have to be discreet," at Loras' quick nod Jon hurried to say, "more discreet than when you were with Renly."

That somehow confused Loras, "How do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows about it. Even up here we know about it and the Wall doesn't keep up with rumors very well."

Loras' face got red and it appeared the knight honestly had no idea that others had known about him and Renly. Seeing that Loras had some things to think through, Jon left him to his thoughts. As Lord Commander, Jon had a lot of things to take care of. If Loras decided he still wanted some company, Jon wouldn't turn him away but he wasn't about to go out of his way to convince Loras to join him in his chambers.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone who wasn't on duty had gone to bed, Jon wasn't too surprised to hear a knock on his door. He got up quickly and opened the door to see Loras standing there. The young knight stepped into the room as soon as Jon got out of the way. Jon glanced around quickly before shutting the door and turning to face Loras.

Loras seemed a little uncomfortable and spoke quietly, "No one saw me. I heard what you said, really. I'll do my best as a ranger of the Night's Watch, but … I never wanted to come here. Sam said you wanted to join, but I was sent here by Stannis. I need time … time to get used to being here and … I understand that it means breaking my vows and yours too, but being with someone … that will help."

Jon nodded. He understood what Loras was saying even though he'd wanted to join the Night's Watch. It was an adjustment and he hadn't adjusted too well at first. Not when he'd been a steward for Lord Commander Mormont. He'd done better as a ranger, when he'd been defending the Wall from the Wildlings. Surely it was much more of an adjustment, much harsher, for someone from as far south as Highgarden. It didn't help that Loras hadn't even wanted to take the black.

He came closer to Loras and leaned down for a kiss which Loras responded to hungrily, when they finally parted, breathing heavily, Jon grinned, "Then its a good thing I told Sam not to disturb me tonight."

Loras smiled and kissed him, bringing his arms up around Jon's neck. Jon's arms went around Loras' waist and pulled the smaller man close. Despite the heavy furs that he was wearing, and that Loras was wearing, he easily felt a hard cock rubbing up against his own and that lit a fire in his groin. It was surprising, he hadn't expected to get Loras so excited so quickly and that felt good, knowing he was having such an effect on Loras.

Jon backed off a little, "I've never been with a man before."

Loras grinned up at him and rutted against him, drawing a moan from Jon, "Don't worry about that. After tonight you'll know exactly what to do."

* * *

Loras grinned down at Jon Snow's sleeping form, oddly proud of himself that he'd so tired out his Lord Commander. The northerner had been a little awkward at first, but Loras had had enough experience to guide his lover without any trouble. He honestly might have some trouble sitting for a few hours, what Jon lacked in experience he more than made up for with passion and natural talent. It had been different for Loras, being topped by an actual warrior. Someone who had muscle and knew how to use it. It was so different from Renly. He'd felt well and truly dominated by this man that was taller and stronger than him and he'd thoroughly enjoyed it.

Jon didn't look much like Renly. His hair was darker, longer, curlier, and he let it grow instead of keeping it short. He was also much paler. His skin was like ivory. It was a bit of a surprise since Loras was used to men with a bit more color, but with Jon there was a certain beauty to the ivory skin and hard muscle underneath. Different than Renly beyond any doubt, but nothing that Loras could complain about.

He wondered how well Jon handled that sword of his. He'd never seen him use it though he was sure Jon had. It would be interesting to see how well he fared against Jon. Would the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch defeat the Knight of Flowers? Or would a Highgarden rose best a wolf of Winterfell? He knew he could beat Jon if they ever jousted since that was his greatest talent, but he wasn't nearly as certain when it came to swords.

Hopefully he get that answer, but not tonight. As gently as he could, Loras got out from underneath the heavy furs of Jon's bed and away from the wonderful, glorious warmth of Jon's embrace to slip his own clothes back on. Being with Jon was the first time he'd felt warm since coming to the Wall and he didn't want to leave that warmth, but Jon had made it clear that they needed to try to be discreet and Loras would try to do better this time than he had with Renly. Because after the Wall, what was there? Death? Wandering beyond it until Wildlings or White Walkers got him? He wasn't eager to find out.

Jon telling him that everyone knew about him and Renly, that had been a shock. He'd thought they'd done a good job of keeping it a secret, but apparently they'd been wrong. Everyone said the walls had ears in King's Landing, maybe it was true. But he didn't want any rumors starting up about him and Jon, for his sake and for Jon's, too. Sam had told him what it had been like to face a White Walker and see the undead that followed them. Loras didn't want rumors about the two of them to trouble Jon when he had monsters to deal with.

Once he was fully dressed, Loras gave his Lord Commander a quick kiss on the forehead before going to the door and peaking out into the hall. Not seeing anyone, he stepped out and began making his way to his own bed. Jon was hoping that he, Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers, could be helpful in more than just combat and he didn't want to disappoint. So he'd do his best to keep others from noticing his trips to the Lord Commander's chambers late at night, Jon had been too good to spend just one night with. Getting fucked twice had been great, but even greater was the kindness in Jon that had made sure Loras was fully sated as well. For someone who'd never had a cock in his mouth before, Jon had sure been good at it.


	5. Chapter 5: Mutual Discomfort

Theon/Jon

* * *

Every one of the Starks bothered him. Ned Stark, Lady Catelyn Stark, Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, all for their various reasons. To be fair, he didn't particularly dislike Bran or Rickon. Bran was nice enough and Rickon was too young to form much of an opinion on Theon. The only person he really felt a connection to was Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard. They were both misfits and both felt unwelcome, despite the efforts of some to make them feel otherwise.

It was only when he was alone with Jon that Theon felt truly comfortable in Winterfell. Jon would talk about joining the Night's Watch where being a bastard wouldn't be held against him. Theon would talk of his dreams of returning to his home and becoming Lord of the Iron Islands upon his father's death. When they could get a moment alone during the day they'd go to the godswood. Jon believed in the old gods and Theon wasn't a firm believer in any of the gods. But when he was in the godswood with Jon and no one else was around, he felt like he could breathe again.

The godswood was where they could just be and it gave them the privacy to share a kiss, which led to many more. Theon had, of course, been the instigator. He had been sure that Jon wouldn't tell anyone if it hadn't gone well. And he was ironborn, he wasn't going to shake and quiver at the possibility of rejection. He took the chance and was so glad he had.

At night, when they were sure that no one would catch them, they would sneak into each other's rooms. Theon had thought only a woman could satisfy him, but Jon had surprised him. Now he had no shame in letting Jon top him, it felt too good to be ashamed and Jon was comfortable enough with Theon to let him be in control more often than not when they were in bed. Then, when they were tired and spent, they would just lay together, happy to have someone who cared.

Which was what they were doing that night. They were in Jon's room, naked under the furs, and Theon's head was upon Jon's chest. Jon would be going to the Wall in a few months and he was getting excited, so he'd been talking about it that night. Getting away from Lady Catelyn and her glares and cold heart had been mentioned a few times already. Theon could empathize, the Lady Stark had never been all that kind to him either.

But he didn't want to get trapped thinking such unfriendly thoughts, not when he'd just enjoyed himself so wonderfully, so he leaned up to kiss Jon and when he pulled back, panting for breath because he just couldn't stop until he needed air, he had a smile on his face, "I don't want to hear anymore of Catelyn Stark, not now. You should come to the Iron Islands some day, see what makes us ironborn who we are."

Even though he knew he'd have to get married and sire children, he still wanted to show Jon his home. Wanted to show him what the Iron Islands were instead of just hearing it from the maester during lessons. He felt like he was looked down upon by some of the northerners, one of the ironborn with their failed rebellion. Like the rebellion had sullied their name. He wanted Jon to see who the ironborn really were.

Jon nodded, "And you should see the Wall some day."

"I'll make a point of it. Just don't expect me to take the black."


End file.
